


Truth revealed

by Shadowassasin (Darkshardthedestroyer)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshardthedestroyer/pseuds/Shadowassasin
Summary: Just before Loki is whisked away to Asgard, his daughter pays a visit and shows the Avengers who the real foe is...By drawing out Thanos.Ignores everything after the Avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

The Avengers stood on the deck of the Helicarrier floating out of sight high above New York. Thor was taking Loki back to Asgard later that day, but he was having some final words with his newfound friends about his return.  
Fury was wary of the Asgardian god of thunder, but he had fought on their side and had brought his own brother to justice. It was a good sign, and Thor was an invaluable ally.  
Fury had come to join the little conversation and another five minutes of laughing and chatting passed.  
It was Barton that noticed the wind picking up to an almost dangerous level and Romanoff who noticed the sudden chill lingering in the early afternoon air.  
"What's that? " Tony asked, his gaze upwards towards the sky.  
The clouds had begun to turn into a vortex, green and roaring with the thunder that violently lapped at the edges.  
The inside of the swirling mass of clouds was nearly pitch black with an ever expanding circle of crimson red at the center.  
"Hela's realm. " Thor breathed in shock and awe.  
"Guys, I can't move! " Bruce grunted. He was frozen in place, with only his head free.  
"Me neither! " Fury admitted, forced to shout over the roaring noises.  
They all struggled in place, unable to move against their bonds, all save Thor.  
He was still free to move about, but was completely mystified by the spectacle above.  
The hole continued to grow until a brilliant flash of light shook the helicarrier and nearly blinded everyone on the deck.  
With a sudden roar, the light vanished and the clouds snapped shut, leaving only silence in its wake.  
The Avengers stared at where the beam of light had dropped off something.  
It was a tall slender woman, dressed in a long dark black dress, split down the middle revealing black leggings and knee High black and green armored boots. She wore fingerless gloves whiched hooked around her thumbs and traveled up her arm disappearing under her dress sleeves. Her eyes were blazing green and her jet black hair waved freely down her back. She had sharp defining facial features and her lips were pale gray, only slightly darker than her pale skin. Two short swords hung at her waist.  
On either side of her stood two sentinels, blue transparent men and women with glowing gray eyes, dressed in heavy armor with elegant swords at their sides.  
Thor catching sight of the woman stalked forward and dropped to one knee, his head hung in respect.  
"My niece, Queen Hela. " He spoke.  
Her cold gaze leveled on him; under any normal circumstances, she would beckon him to rise, but this time, she merely sidestepped him and walked forward.  
The four soldiers followed her and stopped a few feet behind.  
Pointing forward with one elegant finger, her voice echoed through the still air. "Find me that sniveling wretch and bring him to me!"  
"You can't-" Fury began, only to be cut off by Hela's stony gaze. It sent chills down the mighty Director of SHIELD's spine.  
She turned to her soldiers, giving them a curt nod to reinforce her orders.  
They chattered in a foreign language, before sinking through the metal and into the ship.  
"You may rise and stand by the mortals, Uncle, but remain silent and speak only when spoken to. " Hela hissed.  
The mighty prince of Asgard did as he was told without question. It was a mystery to him why Hela was here; she had appeared the exact day when he was to take Loki back. It then dawned on him suddenly that she might be there to whisk Thor's younger brother away and free him.  
"Thor, " Tony hissed. "Who is that? "  
Thor opened his mouth to speak, but remembered his orders. Hela had turned her back, but she glanced over her shoulder and gave him a slight nod, much to Thunderor's utter relief.  
"She is Hela Lokisdöttir, my niece, and the goddess of death. She has not spoken to any of us in nearly three centuries. " Thor summarized.  
"She sure doesn't respect you very much. " Natasha pointed out.  
Thor shook his head sadly. He could still remember when Hela would come and ask Thor to bounce her on his knee, and when she was older, how to wield a sword and fight in combat. She loved reading, like her father, and was a skilled sorceress, like both her mother and father. At some point she had been chosen as the goddess of death, and had accepted the role with her father and mother's prompting.  
It had been a goal of Hela's to visit them in some shape or form for the first few centuries, but afterwards, the visits stopped. Loki and Sigyn had been distraught after two centuries without word from Hela.  
Now here she was again, at this particular time.  
"You think she's here to spring, Loki? " Clint angrily inquired.  
"I... Cannot be certain. " Admitted Thor, his grip tightening on Mjolnir.  
A sudden gust of air washed over the group as the ghost warriors rose from the floor, clutched between them was none other than Loki.  
His cold blue eyes locked with Hela's as the guards shoved him to his hands and knees before her.  
"Hello, my love, come to free me have you? " He questioned with one eyebrow raised.  
She scowled in disgust as he attempted to rise, stopped midair by two blades unsheathed and pressed against the back of his neck by the soldiers on either side of him.  
"I'm sorely disappointed in you, Thanos. You've destroyed so many lives, and made so much work for me." Hela sighed.  
"Thanos? "Tony asked.  
"Yes, an ancient warlord who cares only for conquering of all the nine realms and beyond. " Hela explained coldly.  
"What makes you think I'm he? " Asked Loki, a cruel smile twitching across his lips. 

"Because my father was kind, he cared about those around him, and he refused to injure those who were innocent. He was a quiet man who wanted nothing more than to stand by his brother's side." It was the first time that emotion entered Hela's voice as it cracked, the first time that she looked genuinely hurt and angry.  
Hela reached into her pocket and drew out a purple gem. It was roughly the size of her palm and was several shades of violet.  
Gracefully striding over to her father, Hela made a flicking motion with her hand as she glanced pointedly at her soldiers.  
On cue, the sentinels groped Loki's arms and yanked him to his feet with no care for jostling the numerous injuries Hela knew he was concealing beneath his perfect facade.  
Reaching outward, she touched the gem to his forehead.  
"Show me who controls this body and this mind. SHOW ME! " Hela roared, as the gem in her hand shimmered brightly.  
Suddenly something ghost like was towering above Loki, A tall purple creature bearing a sadistic smile glanced down at her.  
"Hello, my dear." Both the purple man and Loki crooned simultaneously.  
"Thanos, why have you done this? " Hela cried in exasperation, wringing her hands.  
"I did this for you. Aren't you happy? " He and Loki as his puppet asked.  
"Thanos, you thought this would please me? I have told you many times that I do not wish for death and destruction, nor is it my will to cause it. I was willing to out up with all of your misconceptions; I was willing to train you to be my suitor, but you have carried things too far!"  
"How so?" Thanos and Loki gave her a confused look.  
"You dared to touch my father. " Hela's voice became deceptively calm. "You tortured my father for an entire year; then, when he was too weak to resist, you took over his mind. I do not take kindly to people hurting my family, and I have decided that you shall not be my suitor. Now release my father, and I won't kill you where you stand." Her voice didn't waver, didn't crack as she glared down a very surprised Thanos. She pretended not to notice the stricken look that crossed Thor's rugged face at the mention of torture.  
With a sudden spine chilling laugh Thanos seemed to regain what remained if his composure.  
"Ah, Hela, I will not stop doing what I'm doing, not until you see me worthy as your suitor. If it is a peace offering you want, you can have your father back; he's weak, useless to me. I know insulting your father eill bring me no favor in your eyes, but dome day I'll earn it back. Trust ne when I say I'll be seeing you around, my love."  
with those final words, Loki crumpled to the ground like a lifeless doll, only to be caught be his daughter who rushed forward to catch him.  
Thanos laughed maniacally, just as Loki had during the invasion and disappeared with a sudden flash of light.  
Hela lowered her father to the ground gently. The cold composure she had carried since her arrival melted away, leaving only a young woman who genuinely hoped for her father's well being.  
"Father, I'm so sorry I couldn't come while he did such cruel things to you. For I cannot enter Thanos's realm. " she whispered, gently clutching her father's hands and magically crumbling the wrist binds keeping his magic at bay to dust.  
With a wary groan, Loki opened now shimmering green eyes to lock with hers.  
"Hela, " he whispered.  
"Yes, father it's me. " She pulled him into a tight embrace, allowing the tears held back since her arrival to slide down her cheeks.  
"It's alright. " he whispered clutching her as his own tears glistened in the sun. "Thankyou, Thankyou for freeing me. "  
He pulled back, as a haunted look flickered in his emerald green eyes.  
He stood, swayed slightly, but managed his way over to the Avengers.  
Dropping to one knee, Loki lowered his head.  
"I am sorry, for what I was forced to do to your realm, forced to do to you. I cannot repair all that you have lost, but I would ask that you would allow me to help you put the city to right. "  
Hela waved her hand, and they were suddenly free.  
Clint who had been dumbfounded by the entire incident finally found his voice.  
"Yeah, well, It's not like we can do anything to you, you're as much as a victim as I was. Besides, I know it wasn't really you, unless you can change your eye color. " Loki cast a grateful look at Clint. The archer hoped none of this was a ruse, and he was mostly convinced by the completely haunted and regretful look lurking in the trickster's eyes. All present could now see that his eyes were the greenest anyone of them had ever witnessed.  
" All things considered... Yeah we'd like that. It'll take the world leaders some convincing, but the security footage should speak for itself. Until then, you're under the protection of the Avengers. " Fury stated rubbing his wrists thoughtfully.  
Cap and Tony looked a little surprised and Natasha was holding an unmoved appearance, internally though, she was glad Loki was now on their side.  
Suddenly Loki was yanked up and engulfed in a patented Thor bear hug, his elder brother crying freely on his shoulder. It took a minute to get over the shock, but Loki soon embraced his brother back. He had missed his brother terribly, had promised anything just to have his family back. It had finally happened to some extent. He had been angry at first, but quickly realized it didn't matter whose biological son you were, as long as you had someone to love you. Hela broke the teary silence.  
"Father, I am going to Asgard to speak with the All-Father, until then, I would recommend you and Thor remain here where it is safe. " Hela explained as Thor had released Loki. "And get someone to look at your injuries. " Banner blinked at him in surprise. The doctor's hadn't found any major injuries, but... Who knew?  
"Yes, Hela, by the way, we need to speak about your choices for suitors. " He crossed his arms.  
"And we shall, when mother is present to scold the both of us. I won't leave for so long again without word. "  
"Why did you not contact us? " Loki asked quietly.   
"My realm was at war with another, and they blocked me from speaking with you." A forlorn look entered Hela's gaze, but she smiled.  
"I'll bring mother back with me when I can; now my time runs short, and sadly I must go. "  
They embraced once more before she disappeared in a swirling beam of light, leaving the Avengers with their newest recruit.  
Maybe things weren't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela's return to Asgard

The golden dome of the observatory glistened in the afrernoon sun light as Hela beamed herself inside. Asgard's all seeing eyes, Heimdall hardly flinched at her arrival, probably knowing before hand that she was coming. Hela had a deep respect for Heimdall, and she knew the gate keeper had likely informed the royal family of Loki's or rather Thanos's attack on Midgard.  
"Queen Hela. " Heimdall thumped his chest and inclined his head in a respectful greeting.  
"Heimdall.... Do you know why I am here? " She was begging the norns that Heimdall had turned his gaze and had seen her confront her former suitor.  
He said nothing for a moment, finally nodding as he replayed the memory in his head.  
"Good... Why have you not told Odin? " Her voice turned icy. She knew Heimdall cared for both princes, thus it was beyond her why he had not alerted the all-father. If Heimdall was fazed by her sudden mood swing, he certainly didn't show it.  
"I saw you were coming and figured you would best be suited to tell the All-Father. " Heimdall smiled at her, placing a heavy hand on her slim shoulders. She couldn't help but return the smile, and turned towards the mighty palace that housed her grandparents.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Announcing Queen Hela of Helheim! " A guard boomed as he pulled the massive golden doors of the throne room open.  
The figure of death contrasted with the glimmering grandeur of the mighty Asgardian palace. There was an echo out of place in the still room ,the clicking of heels on the marble floor, followed by the heavy clanking of military boots directly behind. The court of Asgard was assembled to deal with some important business, and Hela forced herself to ignore the shocked gasps of the dignitaries as they watched  
the fearsome queen of Helheim approach the throne.  
Steeling herself, Hela prepared to face her grandfather.  
Odin, Thor, and Loki, amongst their multitude of differences, all shared a very short temper. Odin was a short fused firework, the possibility of him exploding into a rant made facing him a difficult challenge that, even the Norns might refuse.  
There was no telling how he might react to what Hela had to say. All of Asgard knew of Thanos, the mad Titan, bent on conquering all that lay in his path with his mighty Chitauri army.  
She approached the steps leading up to the throne, and dropped to one knee before the All-Father and mother.  
"Hela my Granddaughter, I cannot tell you how much it joys me to see you, amidst all else that has happened of late. " Odin guestured for her to rise and had hardly finished speaking, when Frigga, Queen of Asgard, composed, elegant, and fair in features, broke down sobbing into her hands.  
The room was filled with her heartwrenched sobs, and Hela couldn't imagine how hard it was to hear that your child (previously presumed dead) was actually alive and that he was mass murdering innocents in another realm.  
She knew it was a risk, but she felt a pang in her heart that simply grew with the tears dripping down Frigga's paled cheeks.  
Ascending up the steps (and receiving more horrified  
gasps at her apparent lack of respect), she walked directly to the All-mother and embraced her, allowing the queen of Asgard to sob into her shoulder with renewed force. Odin said nothing, his remaining eye bloodshot with the tears that begged to fall, but he would not permit them. He had to be strong in front of the court of Asgard.  
After a minute, Hela finally decided to give them the tale she had originally come to tell.  
"Grandfather, I have come from Midgard with dire news. "  
She pulled away from Frigga and returned to stand by Heimdall who stood quietly at attention, ready to play his part.  
"Speak young one. " Odin nodded; Frigga had placed a pale frail hand on the arm of Odin's throne, and he moved to cover it with his massive one.  
"I think it would be best to show you rather than tell you. Heimdall? " Hela shot the man an imploring gaze.  
The gatekeeper looked to Odin who merely nodded in consent.  
Cloaing his eyes, Heimdall projected the memories to all present in the room. 

They were suddenly standing on the helicarrier in New York. The Avengers and Thor were chatting light heartedly, until the wind picked up and the sky began swirling in anouncement of the goddess of death.  
Hela beamed down with her soldiers, and drew Loki out of the holding cell he had been confined to. The court gasped in utter horror as Hela called out Thanos, drew him out of Loki's mind, and denied his right to be her suitor. They all watched the abrupt change In Loki's behavior once freed and the humility the prince of Asgard showed, as he knelt before mere mortals, offering to right the wrongs he was hardly responsible for.  
It was even more surprising that the mortals forgave Loki so readily and opted to offer him asylum during his stay on Midgard. They wayched as Hela embraced him once more, promising to return with her mother and news from Asgard.

The vision ended as soon as it began, and the court of Asgard descended into chaos.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, more's coming. I hope you enjoyed this, and of you guys have suggestions, please feel free to let me know.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of a vision

"Thanos is back!"  
"What do we do?"  
"What about Loki?"  
"He should pay for his crimes!"  
"Why? hasn't he already?"  
"You are all forgetting... Thanos is back!"  
"Loki should be executed for genocide!"  
"Thanos is-"  
"We know! We know Thanos is back."

Hela sighed as she massaged the bridge of her nose. This was exactly why Hela hated Asgardian politics, because everyone squabbled and argued without coming to any sort of helpful conclusion. The goddess of death shot a glance at Odin who was just as annoyed as she was, his one eye twinkling in both shock and rage. The entire court was in an uproar, and there was so much babbling that Heimdall looked like he was getting a headache, and Hela already had one.  
Odin's eyes sparkled and it was obvious that he was furious with the turn of event, the king mode in him overridden by the father in him.

"ENOUGH!" The king of Asgard snarled, ramming Gungnir into the marble floor of the throne room. The room was instantly quieted by thunderous bang, and everyone glanced in fear at the enraged king.  
"Yes, Thanos is back... but so is Loki." Odin spoke with a shudder in his voice.  
"He should be executed!" A man shouted.  
"Why?" Hela asked, aware that she was overstepping her boundaries, but also horrified that the Asgardians she once identified with were so willing to kill Loki.  
"He committed genocide against the Jotuns!" The man snarled.  
Hela sighed. It was true, and she knew it. It had been a saddening thing, but Loki's death wouldn't happen if she had anything say about it.  
"You Asgardians pride yourselves on fairness and justness; is that correct?" She spoke like the shrewd diplomat that her father had raised her to be.  
"Of course!" The man snapped, stiffening a little and straightening his long over coat.  
"Then, the day you execute my father, you must have three executioners."  
"Why three, your Highness?" The man was confused; was Hela going to bring her own father back and kill him two more times? Hela quirked a smile.  
"One for, my father, one for Thor, and one for Odin ,of course!" Hela grinned, a true match to her father's mischievous smile.  
"How dare you-"  
"No one needs to ask whether or not Odin has committed genocide, because of course he has, back in the glory days! And Thor... You may recall he was the FIRST to trespass upon THEIR territory and murder them without justice. Yet when he returned, he was treated as a hero in shining armor, and yet... you would kill my father for the same thing? Where is your justice Asgard? Where is your Fairness?"  
Hela stared at the awestruck crowd, and even Odin twitched. "Please continue, my granddaughter; it looks as if you might sway them." Odin whispered under his breath.  
"For his crimes, Thor was sentenced to learn humility through banishment to Midguard, and that was all. It seems only fair that Loki should suffer the same fate. He has already learned humility, as you have seen, but if that's not enough for you, I would recommend leaving him there while he assists the Midguardians in rebuilding."  
There was a murmur throughout the crowd, but no one objected.  
"Let it be done!" Odin announced, and turning to Hela he spoke so just she could hear, "Well done, Granddaughter... Well done." he smiled gently patting her on the shoulder.

\--------

"Hela, thank you for telling us what has occurred. I know it was difficult to leave your father on Midguard, but we appreciate it." Frigga smiled as she and her granddaughter walked down the magnificent halls of the palace.  
"You are welcome, Grandmother..." The pale lips of the goddess of death quirked into a frown as she cast a look out the window.  
"What troubles you dear?"  
"I wish to return to Midguard with my mother, but I have been unable to locate her." Hela finally admitted.  
"Ah, yes, Lady Sigyn. She and your sister left quite some time ago , after the supposed death of your father..."  
"Where?" Hela was confused. Why had her mother left the comfort of family?  
"To the outskirts of Asgard. We tried to get her to come back but... She was so heartbroken , that she refused." Frigga looked sadly away.  
"I'll go immediately to find her!" Hela announced sharply.  
"Good. And ,Hela? Please come back to visit."  
Hela and Frigga embraced.  
Hela had always felt comfort in her grandmother and wished this hug could last forever, but she knew she needed to get to her mother. With tears in her eyes, Hela nodded and turned to leave.

\--------

"Hey, Reindeer games?" Tony asked waving his hand in front of Loki's face.  
The trickster shuddered as he came back to reality. "I'm-- sorry, Anthony. I was merely reliving some... rather unpleasant memories.  
"Nah, I get it. We call it PTSD here." Upon seeing Loki's blank look the inventor shrugged. "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, I get it occasionally."  
The Avengers were currently working to clean up Stark's wrecked living room. Magic having run out hours ago, Loki was now using a broom to brush the shards of shattered reflective glass into a large pile.  
"Thank you... I know you have every reason to hate me... The Asgardians are probably calling for my death at this moment."  
"You were under mind control, had no control of your actions... We can't blame you for that." Steve shot back as he hauled the remains of an old coffee table into a pile.  
"There are things I've done before that I'm not- I-" Loki lowered his head, regret crossing his worn features.  
"Most of us were criminals at some point. I sold weapons for a living, Barton and Natasha were assassins, and cap... well. He couldn't be a bad guy if he wanted to. And-"  
"What Tony's trying to say is that, we don't care what you did a long time ago. It's none of our business; we know what it's like to have red in our ledgers." Natasha finished.  
"Aye, Brother, I am as guilty as you are of many things, but if there is anything I've learned from the mortals... it's humility." Thor added.  
Loki nodded quietly, a sad smile crossing his features.

\--------

Hela's hair bounced in the wind as her horse galloped through the chilled air. Her brilliant Mare, Midnight, was a shadow that was a dark outline on the horizon during the day, and a shimmering blue figure standing out against the starry night sky.  
Tonight the moon rose high in the sky and the country side blurred past with a roar. In the distance a small cottage stood out against the back drop of darkness, a warm golden light glistening in the window.  
Midnight reared as she came close to the nearly invisible fence, and she eased herself off the back of the dark mare. Her feet crunched against the dried grass and she hopped over the mossy stone fence.  
Letting out a shaky breath, she neared the door.  
Her fingers curled inwards to knock on the heavy wooden door, and she hesitated. Would her mother even want to see her?  
It didn't matter, not anymore.  
Hela knocked, and after a moment, an auburn haired woman with silver eyes opened the door, jaw dropping as she took in the dark haired woman standing in the door.  
"Hela." She whispered.  
"Mother."


End file.
